epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Behind the Scenes
The Behind the Scenes, or BTS, of ''Epic Rap Battles of History'' is a series of videos uploaded to the ERB2 channel which are created to show the viewers what goes on while creating the rap battles. The Behind the Scenes videos also involves interviews with members of the ERB crew, such as Atul Singh, Morgan Christensen and Jon Na, and used to contain EpicLLOYD's heroin joke. The Behind the Scenes serves as the incidental main location of Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD 2. Behind the Scenes - Season 1 Hitler - Epic Rap Behind the Scenes Darth Vader - Epic Rap Behind the Scenes Lincoln VS Norris - Behind the Scenes Sarah Palin vs. Lady Gaga Behind the Scenes Epic Rap Battle 5 - Behind the Scenes Epic Rap Battles of History 6 - Behind The Scenes Einstein vs Hawking - Behind the Scenes Epic Rap Battles of History 8. Behind the Scenes. Napoleon vs. Napoleon - Behind the Scenes - EPIC RAP BATTLE 9 EPIC RAP BEHIND THE SCENES Ben Franklin vs. Billy Mays Epic Rap Battles of History 11 - Behind the Scenes Dr. Seuss VS Shakespeare - Behind the Scenes. Epic Rap Battles of History 13. Behind the Scenes. ERB 14 Kirk vs Columbus. Behind the Scenes. Epic Rap Battles Of History - Behind The Scenes - Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD Behind the Scenes - Season 2 Epic Rap Battles of History Behind the Scenes - Vader vs Hitler 2 Epic Rap Battles Of History - Behind The Scenes - Master Chief vs Leonidas Epic Rap Battles of History. Behind the Scenes. Mario Bros vs Wright Bros. Epic Rap Battles Of History - Behind the Scenes Michael Jackson vs Elvis Presley Epic Rap Battles Of History - Behind the Scenes Cleopatra vs Marilyn Monroe Epic Rap Battles Of History - Behind the Scenes - Steve Jobs vs Bill Gates. Epic Rap Battles Of History - Behind the Scenes - Freddy Mercury vs Frank Sinatra Epic Rap Battles Of History - Behind the Scenes - Barack Obama vs Mitt Romney Epic Rap Battles of History - Behind the Scenes - Doc Brown vs Doctor Who Epic Rap Battles of History - Behind the Scenes - Bruce Lee vs Clint Eastwood Epic Rap Battles of History - Behind the Scenes - Batman vs Sherlock Holmes Epic Rap Battles of History - Behind the Scenes - Moses vs Santa Claus Epic Rap Battles of History - Behind the Scenes - Adam vs Eve Gandhi vs Martin Luther King - Behind the Scenes Epic Rap Battles Of History - Behind the Scenes - Nikola Tesla vs Thomas Edison Epic Rap Battles of History -Behind the Scenes - Babe Ruth vs Lance Armstong Epic Rap Battles of History - Behind the Scenes - Mozart vs Skrillex Epic Rap Battles of History - Behind the Scenes - Rasputin vs Stalin Behind the Scenes - Season 3 Epic Rap Battles of History - Behind the Scenes - Hitler vs Vader 3 Epic Rap Battles of History - Behind the Scenes - Blackbeard vs Al Capone Epic Rap Battles of History - Behind the Scenes - Miley Cyrus vs Joan of Arc Epic Rap Battles of History - Behind the Scenes - Bob Ross vs Pablo Picasso Epic Rap Battles of History - Behind the Scenes - Michael Jordan vs Muhammad Ali Epic Rap Battles of History - Behind the Scenes - Donald Trump vs Ebeneezer Scrooge Rick Grimes vs Walter White. Behind the Scenes. Epic Rap Battles of History Goku vs Superman. Behind the Scenes of Epic Rap Battles of History. Stephen King vs Edgar Allen Poe. Behind the Scenes of Epic Rap Battles of History. Sir Isaac Newton vs Bill Nye. Behind The Scenes of Epic Rap Battles of History Season 3. George Washington vs William Wallace. Behind the Scenes of Epic Rap Battles of History. Artists vs Turtles. Behind the Scenes of Epic Rap Battles of History. Behind the Scenes - Season 4 Ghostbusters vs Mythbusters. Behind the Scenes of Epic Rap Battles of History Romeo and Juliet vs Bonnie and Clyde. Behind the Scenes of Epic Rap Battles of Hisotry Zeus vs Thor. Behind the Scenes of Epic Rap Battles of History pt.1 Zeus vs Thor. Behind the Scenes of Epic Rap Battles of History pt.2 Zeus vs Thor. Behind the Scenes of Epic Rap Battles of History pt.3 Jack the Ripper vs Hannibal Lecter. Behind the Scenes of Epic Rap Battles of History Oprah Winfrey vs Ellen DeGeneres. ERB Behind the Scenes Steven Spielberg vs Alfred Hitchcock. Behind the Scenes of Epic Rap Battles of History Steven Spielberg vs Alfred Hitchcock. Behind the Scenes of Epic Rap Battles of History pt. 2 Steven Spielberg vs Alfred Hitchcock. Behind the Scenes of Epic Rap Battles of History pt. 3 Lewis and Clark vs Bill and Ted. Behind the Scenes of Epic Rap Battles of History Lewis and Clark vs Bill and Ted. Behind the Scenes of Epic Rap Battles of History pt. 2 David Copperfield vs Harry Houdini. Epic Rap Battles of History Behind the Scenes. David Copperfield vs Harry Houdini. Behind the Scenes of Epic Rap Battles of History pt. 2 David Copperfield vs Harry Houdini. Behind the Scenes of Epic Rap Battles of History pt. 3 Terminator vs RoboCop. Behind the Scenes of Epic Rap Battles of History pt. 1 Terminator vs RoboCop. Behind the Scenes of Epic Rap Battles of History pt. 2 Terminator vs RoboCop. Behind the Scenes of Epic Rap Battles of History pt. 3 Eastern Philosophers vs Western Philosophers. Behind the Scenes of Epic Rap Battles of History Eastern Philosophers vs Western Philosophers. Behind the Scenes of Epic Rap Battles of History pt. 2 Eastern Philosophers vs Western Philosophers. Behind the Scenes with Zach Shaka Zulu vs Julius Caesar. Behind the Scenes of Epic Rap Battles of History Shaka Zulu vs Julius Caesar. Behind the Scenes of Epic Rap Battles of History pt. 2 Jim Henson vs Stan Lee. Behind the Scenes of Epic Rap Battles of History Jim Henson vs Stan Lee. Behind the Scenes of Epic Rap Battles of Hisotry pt. 2 Behind the Scenes - Season 5 J. R. R. Tolkien vs George R. R. Martin - Behind the Scenes of Epic Rap Battles of History J. R. R. Tolkien vs George R. R. Martin - Behind the Scenes of Epic Rap Battles of History pt. 2 Gordon Ramsay vs Julia Child - Behind the Scenes of Epic Rap Battles of History Gordon Ramsay vs Julia Child - Behind the Scenes of Epic Rap Battles of History pt.2 Frederick Douglass vs Thomas Jefferson. Behind the Scenes of Epic Rap Battles of History James Bond vs Austin Powers - ERB Behind the Scenes James Bond vs Austin Powers - Deeper Behind the Scenes Bruce Banner vs Bruce Jenner. ERB Behind the Scenes Bruce Banner vs. Bruce Jenner - Deeper Behind the Scenes Bruce Banner vs Bruce Jenner - No Shame Freestyle Alexander the Great vs. Ivan the Terrible - ERB Behind the Scenes Alexander the Great vs Ivan the Terrible - Behind the Scenes with Zach Donald Trump vs Hillary Clinton - ERB Behind the Scenes Ash Ketchum vs Charles Darwin - ERB Behind the Scenes Wonder Woman vs Stevie Wonder - ERB Behind the Scenes Tony Hawk vs Wayne Gretzky - ERB Behind the Scenes Theodore Roosevelt vs Winston Churchill. ERB Behind the Scenes Behind the Scenes - Season 6 Freddy Krueger vs Wolverine. ERB Behind the Scenes Che Guevara vs Guy Fawkes. ERB Behind the Scenes Ronald McDonald vs The Burger King. ERB Behind the Scenes George Carlin vs Richard Pryor. ERB Behind the Scenes Jacques Cousteau vs Steve Irwin. ERB Behind the Scenes Mother Teresa vs Sigmund Freud. ERB Behind The Scenes Teresa vs Freud BTS2.mp4 Vlad the Impaler vs Count Dracula - ERB Behind the Scenes The Joker vs Pennywise. ERB Behind The Scenes Thanos vs J Robert Oppenheimer. ERB Behind the Scenes Behind the Scenes - Bonus Battle Deadpool vs Boba Fett. Behind the Scenes of Epic Rap Battles of History Deadpool vs Boba Fett. Behind the Scenes of Epic Rap Battles of History pt. 2 Elon Musk vs Mark Zuckerberg. Behind the Scenes Extras ERB Mr T vs Rogers - green screen cut Making HITLER FROZEN in CARBONITE Epic Rap Battles behind the Scenes Epic Rap Battles Of History. Demo Recording Session. Jobs vs Gates. Appearance in the rap battle Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD 2 serves as a look behind the scenes in its own battle, as the battle takes place in the ERB Studio. It opens with Peter and Lloyd mixing the audio in the recording studio before they get into their rap battle, which starts off with the editors carefully moving a card with the audio on it to the editing room before zooming in on one of the computer screens in that room, moving the scene to the main green screen. After the green screen sequence, the ERB crew can be seen preparing for the grand finale of the battle, concluding with Peter and Lloyd rapping over each other before reconciling and settling their differences in the recording studio. Trivia John Lennon vs Bill O'Reilly *This is the first rap battle not to have a BTS video, followed by Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD 2. Darth Vader vs Hitler *This is the first rap battle to feature a BTS video. **Starting from this battle onwards, there has been at least one BTS video per battle. *This is the first battle to have two separate BTS videos. Gandalf vs Dumbledore *This BTS video marks the start of EpicLLOYD's heroin joke. Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD *This is the first BTS video to be uploaded to the ERB2 Channel instead of NicePeterToo. Mario Bros vs Wright Bros *Starting from this battle onwards, the thumbnail used on each BTS video has been identical to the one used on the original video, but with a green screen background instead of the original. Adam vs Eve *This is the first BTS video since Gandalf vs Dumbledore to not feature a heroin joke, though Jenna Marbles commented that Lloyd told her one. Babe Ruth vs Lance Armstrong *This BTS video marks the return of Lloyd's heroin joke. Rasputin vs Stalin *This BTS video introduces us to members of the ERB crew otherwise not seen during the BTS in a dancing segment near the end, including Dante Cimadamore, Sulai Lopez, Atul Singh, and Jon Na. Bob Ross vs Pablo Picasso *This is the first BTS video to not be uploaded to YouTube first, but to the ERB website before instead. Rick Grimes vs Walter White *This BTS video marks the official end of Lloyd's heroin joke, including a funeral held by Lloyd and the walkers. Zeus vs Thor *This is the first battle to have three BTS videos. **It is the second one to have more than one BTS video, after Darth Vader vs Hitler. Steven Spielberg vs Alfred Hitchcock *Starting from this battle onwards, every battle has had multiple BTS videos, with the exception of Frederick Douglass vs Thomas Jefferson and the second half of Season 5. Eastern Philosophers vs Western Philosophers *As an advertisement for Squarespace, Lloyd was seen making a website in the background of this BTS video. The website being created is an actual website and can be found here. Mother Teresa vs Sigmund Freud *A second part to the Behind the Scenes can be accessed on the ERB Patreon, and is available for anyone to watch.https://www.patreon.com/posts/30157400 References Category:General wiki templates Category:Behind the Scenes Category:ERB2 Category:ERB Patreon Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Maker Studios Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Bonus Battle Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Morgan Christensen Category:Lisa Donovan Category:Timothy DeLaGhetto Category:Alex Farnham Category:Zach Sherwin Category:Dante Cimadamore Category:Aaron Zaragoza Category:Jon Na Category:Kurt Category:Colin J. Sweeney Category:Pat McIntyre Category:George Watsky Category:Mickey Meyer Category:DeStorm Power Category:Vince Horiuchi Category:Omar Gharaibeh Category:Mary Doodles Category:KassemG Category:Verona Blue Category:Jesse Wellens Category:Jeana Smith Category:PrankvsPrank Category:Gabe Michael Category:Jesse Cale Category:Rhett McLaughlin Category:Link Neal Category:Rhett & Link Category:Ceciley Jenkins Category:Bentley Green Category:Angela Trimbur Category:Kimmy Gatewood Category:Goldie Category:Tay Zonday Category:Alphacat Category:Mike Diva Category:Xin Wuku Category:Kyle Mooney Category:Snoop Dogg Category:Elena Diaz Category:Monica Weitzel Category:Jenna Marbles Category:Keegan-Michael Key Category:Jordan Peele Category:Key & Peele Category:Atul Singh Category:Jose Molina Category:Rafael Serrano Category:Abisai Flores Category:Brian Fisher Category:Nikki Jenkins Category:Davina Friedlander Category:Ifechukwude Nwadiwe Category:Rique Castilloveitia Category:Nic Parris Category:Clarence L. Gaines IV Category:Jose Mendoza Category:Donnie McMillin Category:PewDiePie Category:Ray William Johnson Category:Brian Neunhoffer Category:Bryce Wissel Category:Shaun Lewin Category:Donnie Davis Category:Yev Belilovskiy Category:Michelle Glavan Category:Jessi Smiles Category:Bob (dog) Category:Kai and Naya Berman Category:Neil Blan Category:Amy Bury Category:Ray Timmons Category:Tom Walsh Category:"Weird Al" Yankovic Category:Chali 2na Category:Jack Zullo Category:Mike Elder Category:Jeff MacKinnon Category:Joey Greer Category:Seth Brown Category:Reynaldo Garnica Category:Anthony Padilla Category:Ian Hecox Category:Smosh Category:Mark Douglas Category:Chris Gorbos Category:Walter Downing Category:KRNFX Category:Chris Alvarado Category:Taylor Cu Category:Dodger Category:Hannah Hart Category:Grace Helbig Category:Forrest Whaley Category:Sean Willets Category:Zach Macias Category:Paul Hollingsworth Category:Dan Bull Category:David Thornhill Jr. Category:Lauren Flans Category:Wax Category:Ruggles Outbound Category:Michelle Maloney Category:Mike Betette Category:Sam Macaroni Category:Josie Ahlquist Category:Tony Clark Category:Lauren Francesca Category:MC Jin Category:Klarity Category:Robert Hoffman Category:Ivan "Flipz" Velez Category:Edward Vilderman Category:Sulai Lopez Category:Ricky Mammone Category:Rudy Fermin Category:Mamrie Hart Category:Layne Pavoggi Category:Felicia Folkes Category:Jay Houn Category:Pebbles Category:J. B. Smoove Category:Ben Atha Category:Samantha Kellie Category:NoShame Category:Mike O'Hearn Category:Meghan Tonjes Category:Burim Jusufi Category:Illjaz Jusufi Category:Jay Brothers Category:Josh Best Category:Brian Walters Category:Lilly Singh Category:T-Pain Category:Javi Sánchez-Blanco Category:Andrew Sherman Category:Ryan Moulton Category:Daniel Turcan Category:Dave McCary Category:Ashlyn McIntyre Category:Marc Chester Category:Chris Miller Category:Sean Barrett Category:Arthur Hong Category:Trent Turner Category:Logan Burdick Category:Natalia Fedner Category:Ricky Ficarelli Category:Jose "Choco" Reynoso Category:Tara Lang Category:Dragan Radic Category:Jess McKay Category:Thor Wixom Category:Atoki Ileka Category:Jackson Adams Category:Brian Jaggers Category:Drew Walkup Category:Brittany White Category:Marshall King Category:Nikki Fancy Category:Matthew Ciampa Category:Chad Evett Category:Mat4yo Category:Cam Greely Category:Kyle Herman Category:Greg Owens Category:Matthew Schlissel Category:Robert Rico Category:MC Goldiloxx Category:Zeale Category:Gary Anthony Williams Category:Jackie Tohn Category:Cara Francis Category:The Jackpot Golden Boys Category:Ross Fearnley